Unexpected Encounters
by Mistyrivers
Summary: Dawn comes home for winter break and meets up with a 16 year old Nicky Pike.


Unexpected Encounters

Rating: R. It could probably be PG-13, but I figured it's better to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I didn't really read much of the later books so please excuse any errors of continuity. I ignored the whole fire at the barn house thing because I didn't like it and it would have screwed with the story a little bit.

The two bodies crashed against one another in the dark room. The two people pulled at their clothing, both wanting to feel skin on skin. He pushed her onto her bed, tugging her shirt off, kissing his way around her neck. "God, you are so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I want you, I want you so much. Do you want me?" She asked him as her fingers roamed over his body, loving the shivers she felt as she touched him.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I want you. I've always wanted you. Even when I was a little kid and I used to hide in your secret passage, I wanted you. I've thought about this for years." He smiled at her as he reached behind her back and tried to unhook her bra and looked away when he had trouble with it.

She guided his hands and helped him. "Hey, it's no big deal. Lots of guys have trouble with bras. You don't have to be embarrassed." She paused and then grinned. "So, you've really wanted me this long, huh? That's impressive."

"Seems kind of embarrassing to me. I feel stupid for telling you that."

"Don't. You're an excellent kisser, and I bet you're an even better lover." He blushed. "Hey, wait a minute. Have you- you have-" He shook his head.

"No, I haven't." She sighed and rolled away from him, covering herself with her shirt.

"We can't do this."

"Yes, we can. I don't understand-"

"It'd be different if you weren't a virgin, but you are. This is special; it's a big deal. You can't just do this casually."

"I want this. I want it with you. Don't think about it. Just do it." He slowly grabbed her shirt and pulled it away from her, staring at her. "I promise, I won't regret it. I've thought about this, dreamed about this. You can't say no now. We're already so close as it is." He moved closer and kissed her again, rubbing his body against hers and tangling his hands through her hair. She sighed into his mouth.

"Fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice. I don't think I can resist you." She kissed him harder, pulling her closer to her. She was ready to make this the night of his life.

Earlier that night …

Dawn Schafer walked into the Pike house with her sister/ best friend Mary Anne Spier. She sighed dramatically. "I can't believe I'm here."

"Come on, Dawn. It'll be fun. The Pike's have started having these Christmas parties when Mal and the triplets left for college to sort of welcome everyone home for the winter. Everyone can catch up. You haven't seen these people in a long time. "

"Exactly. I barely know them anymore. I haven't even seen Mallory for two years. I shouldn't be here. I'll just stick out."

"Dawn, you will not. Everyone loves and misses you. Who knows? You might even see some people you haven't seen in a while."

"I guess. I still feel kind of- Whoa. Who is that? He is absolutely gorgeous."

"Which guy?"

"Over by the stairs with the brown hair." Mary Anne looked shocked.

"You don't think he's cute."

"Yeah, I do. He's is just to die for."

"Dawn! That's Nick Pike."

"What?! You're kidding? Nicky Pike?"

"Well, he goes by Nick now, but yes. That's him."

"Man, he grew up well, didn't he?"

"He's sixteen."

"I didn't say I'd make a move on him. I just said he was cute."

"Whatever. Let's go get a drink." Mary Anne walked away and Dawn followed, still staring at the beautiful man that apparently was Nicky Pike.

Nick Pike stood by the stairs when his best friend David Michael Thomas walked up next to him. "Give it up, man. It's never gonna happen."

"Dave, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dawn. You've wanted her since you were a kid."

"That is not true." David Michael slapped him on the back.

"Please, Nick. What about when you were thirteen?"

"Oh, that was-"

"She came out for winter break and you left flowers on her doorstep every single day. With a goofy note attached. You're lucky she never figured it out and told your sister. You'd have never heard the end of it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, you need to give it up. She is 21. She will never look twice at you. If you want to get laid, I'd look somewhere else."

"Whatever. I don't think you're the one to give me advice on this subject."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, how's Charlotte?"

"Same as always." David Michael groaned. "I swear, I think I'm gonna burst if something doesn't happen soon."

"Hey, it's your own fault. That's what happens when you date the school prude. You'll never get any."

"Hey! My girlfriend, man. Watch your mouth."

"I like Charlotte a lot. You know that. But you know I'm right."

"No kidding. But, at least I've got a real, live girlfriend. I'm not dreaming about my baby-sitter or trying to score with any chick stupid enough to come on to me."

"Oh, I'm so jealous. Look. Here comes your ball and chain."

"Hi, Nick." David Michael wrapped an arm around her and kissed her quickly while Nick rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Char. How's it going?"

"All right. I hate to steal your best friend from you, but I need to talk to him."

"Oh, it's fine. Have you seen Becca around?"

"She's talking with Mike, her new boyfriend." Nick looked disappointed.

"Oh, well."

"Talk to you later, man."

"Later." Nick watched them walk away and then spotted Dawn and Mary Anne at the drink table and decided to go talk to them. He walked calmly over to them and, trying to be cool, leaned against the table, only to misjudge the distance and fell on the floor. "Ow."

"Nicky, are you okay?" Dawn reached over and pulled him to his feet.

He blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. And, uh, I go by Nick now."

"Oh, right. Sorry. So, uh, you're all grown up now."

"Yeah, I'm sixteen." Dawn smiled at him.

"Yeah, you are."

Mary Anne looked up. "Oh, my God. You two are standing under the mistletoe. You've gotta kiss."

"Uh, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Oh, come on, Nicky. It's tradition." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Wow, you two certainly follow tradition, don't you?" Mary Anne smiled.

The two of them pulled away and stared at each other in shock. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Nick. I'd better go circulate."

"Bye." He gawked at Dawn as she walked away from him. "Oh, wow. I need a shower."

Mary Anne whispered to Dawn, "You took that a little far, don't you think?"

"Hey, it was tradition." Dawn grinned, thinking back to that kiss. "Besides, Nicky Pike grew up to be an excellent kisser."

Nick stood out in his backyard, staring at the night sky. He sighed deeply, thinking about his kiss with Dawn. It felt awfully strange to get you greatest wish in one night. He turned around when he heard the door open. "Oh, hi Dawn."

She stepped out onto the porch and stood next to him. "Hi, Nick. That was a pretty interesting mistletoe kiss, huh?"

"Yeah, it was. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" She shook her head.

"No, of course not. You know, you're a pretty good kisser." He blushed.

"Oh, thanks. You were good, too."

"Only good?"

"No! You were-"

"Relax; I'm just teasing you, Nicky."

"It's Nick."

"Right, Nick." She leaned closer to him and smiled.

He looked confused and pulled back a little. "So, uh, it's a beautiful night."

She inched closer again. "Uh-huh."

"There's not a cloud in the sky. It's really-" Dawn spun him around and looked him in the eye.

"Nick, do you know when a woman is flirting with you?"

"Uh, what?" She rolled her eyes and leaned her head in until there lips were centimeters apart.

"I want you to kiss me again." She pulled his head down to meet hers. He froze in shock, but then he put his arms around her waist. He opened his mouth so their tongues could meet. He was loving the fact that he could touch her and taste her and feel her.

"Oh, God. You're amazing. You- you're perfect." He whispered against her mouth.

Dawn pulled away. "I'm not perfect, but you- you're pretty skilled with your mouth- the kissing and the talking."

Nick smiled at her incredulously. "What are you doing to me?" He kissed her firmly on the mouth. "I can't believe this is happening."

She glanced up at him. "I'm kissing you."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I guess not." He kissed her again, pressing her against the house. They kiss until they both are breathing heavily. She pulled away again.

"We'd better stop."

"Why? We were just getting into it." He kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Someone could walk out and see us."

"You were so concerned about that before."

"I know, but you really want to deal with your sister or mine finding us."

"I guess. I don't want to stop this, though." He still kept his arms around her, growing more confident as the encounter continued.

"We have to." He began to kiss her neck.

"Do you really want to stop?"

She groaned. "Not when you do that. I'm only human, you know."

"Hey, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so."

"That's easy to say, not easy to do." She let him continue to kiss her for a while longer, and then pushed him away. "Okay, big boy. We've really got to stop."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Okay, you're right. We should stop." They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes. "I don't want to let you go. I think I like kissing you."

"Good, because I like kissing you." Dawn pulled away and leaned against the porch. "I think we're good now."

"I want to kiss you again."

"Sorry, not going to happen. This was just a one time thing. No matter how good a kisser you are."

"How about later?"

"Nick-"

"I'm serious. After the party, I could sneak into your house."

"That wouldn't work. You couldn't sneak-"

"Sure I could. Through the secret passage. I've been there before, remember?"

Dawn sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Fine. After the party, you sneak into my room. We can figure out what the hell we are doing."

"Okay. All right."

"I'll see you later. Nicky." She smiled, kissing him quickly and then walking back into the house. She leaned against the door. "What the hell did I just do?"  
  


Nick leaned against the porch railing, thinking about the events that had just taken place and the events that would take place later. He was the luckiest guy on the face of the planet. During these thoughts, David Michael came out to talk to him.

"Hey, man. I saw Dawn come in. What were you talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sure I will." Nick just shook his head. "Fine, whatever. I've gotta go anyway. I need to get Charlotte home before her curfew."

"Oh, I guess you won't be getting any tonight."

"Oh, shut up."

"See ya."

"Bye." David Michael walked back into the house.

Dawn sat on her bed, waiting for Nicky- Nick. Even in her head, she still thought of him as a kid. What was she doing? All of a sudden, she heard a rustling sound and then some knocking on her wall. She opened the passage door to see Nick standing in front of her. He was a beautiful man. Tall, with light curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. A surprisingly muscular chest. He had on ripped jeans and a flannel shirt. Coming from a family of preppy, straight-laced types, he had become a rugged-looking guy. A guy who was perfect for her. Where had that thought come from?

"Dawn, are you okay?" Nick brought her out of her musings.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Come on in." He walked in and looked around uncomfortably.

"So, this room has changed a lot since I last saw it." She laughed, glad that the tension had been broken.

"Well, it's been a long time since you've been in here. Hell, it's been a long time since I've lived here permanently."

"Yeah. So-"

"So, uh. I don't know what's going to happen." Nick nodded.

"I- I'm not expecting-"

"I'm a lot older than you. And I don't even live in the state. A relationship- it- it would be-"

"Impossible. I know. But tonight-"

"Tonight is tonight." Nick nodded again and stepped towards her, taking her into his arms.

A few hours later, Dawn woke up to see Nick sleeping next to her in her bed. He had flopped onto his stomach, with one arm around her and his head buried into a pillow. He looked so young, which of course, he was. He was practically a baby.

Nick groaned and smiled when he saw Dawn lying next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, that was incredible." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

"Really? I was- I mean, I didn't-"

"You were wonderful, Nick. If you hadn't told me, I'd never have guessed."

"Thank you."

"Nicky- Nick. You understand. This was fantastic, but it has to be a one time thing."

"I know. It's fine. But- I mean- the night's not over. We could still-"

"Wow, you're ready to go again?"

"Oh, God. I didn't mean- I meant-"

"It's fine. I'm ready if you are." She smiled and pulled him down on top of her.

So, there's the story. I hope you liked it. Review it even if you hated it.


End file.
